Carter's Distraction
by Metoria
Summary: Newkirk gets injured on a mission so Carter tells him a story of when he blew up his high school to distract Newkirk from the pain.
1. Chapter 1

Carter's Distraction:

Summary: Newkirk gets injured on a mission so Carter tells him a story of when he blew up his high school to distract Newkirk from the pain.

…

Newkirk and Carter ran through the woods, trying to lose the soldiers who were following them. Gun fire resounded through the forest, They could hear the bullets hitting the trees and ground around them.

Newkirk glanced back behind him to make sure Carter was still behind him. There was a loud bang and Newkirk felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell unwilling. Carter nearly tramped him. Kneeling down he quickly checked his friend and found him wounded but, luckily, alive. The young man looked around him then in the direction of the pursuers. Quickly he hauled Newkirk to his feet and hauled him over his shoulder and carried him to safety.

Carter took Newkirk to an old oak tree that was hollowed out. Laying down on the earth beneath the tree where they were hidden. He took off the shirt to see how bad the wound was. The bullet had penetrated the shoulder cleanly; the blood was pouring down Newkirk's chest and back. Carter nervously took his shirt and tore it to make a makeshift bandage. Slowly and carefully he wrapped his friend's shoulder. He knew his friend would be okay. He just had to stop the bleeding so he applied as much pressure as he could to the wounds.

At the pressure Newkirk groaned in pain. "Carter…"

"Sorry, I have to stop the bleeding. It doesn't look too bad. You should be okay." Carter took his coat off and placed it over his friend to try and keep him warm.

Newkirk, held his eyes closed tight and was panting from the pain.

Carter wiped the sweat from Newkirk's brow with a handkerchief he found in his pocket and told him he'd be alright.

"Carter…"Newkirk practically croaked the name.

"Yeah?"

"Talk."

"Huh?" Carter looked at his friend in confusion. Usually Newkirk told him to 'shut up' or that he talked to much, and now he wanted him to talk? The Englander must have been ill to request such a thing from Carter.

"Talk. Say something'. I'll listen, it will distract me from the pain." Newkirk tried to adjust his position but the movement only made the agony worse.

As gently as he could, Carter pulled his friend up to his chest and let him rest against him comfortably so he was off the cold, hard ground. "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anythin'."

Carter didn't know what to talk about. He could comment on the weather, but that wasn't very interesting to keep Newkirk distracted.

"Carter… please…" Newkirk's pain was evident as he choked out another plea.

"Okay, I got it! I'll tell you about when I blew up my school."

Newkirk smirked through his pain, this would be good.

….

(Story-Time Mode Begins)

Andrew was asleep at his bedroom desk. He had been studying for his chemistry test all last night and waas exhausted. He opened his eyes and glanced over at his clock; ten minutes before he had to be out the door. Jumping up he tripped over his bag and shoes and got dressed.

Running down the stairs he nearly crashed head first into his mother who had a basket of laundry in her arms. "Andrew, Be careful. Uh…Where are you going?"

"School!" He shouted as he ran into the kitchen, grabbed some toast and ran out the front door.

"Honestly, that boy! Be good!" His mother shook her head and continued with the work.

Andrew bolted down the street toward his school. Bullfrog wasn't too large of a town so he could easily make it to school on foot in time. Luckily he did make it in time with a minute to spare. He ran up the steps of Rutherford B. Hayes Polytechnic High School. He thought it had a rather long name but he didn't build the school so he didn't have a say in it and figured he may as well just deal with it. He only had a year left anyway. He ran straight into his Chemistry class and took his seat just as the bell rang. What a day this was turning out to be… at least he knew he'd do well on his chemistry test.

The teacher walked from behind her desk and handed a paper to all the students.

Andrew put on his goggles and lab coat and prepared for the test. One thing was for sure; he'd go sneak some food from the Cafeteria next door when this was over. Then he'd go watch Mary Jane rehearse for the school play in the Auditorium. She was playing Juliet, but he wasn't worried about any kissing scenes he trusted Mary Jane.

He arranged his chemicals before him and read his paper and the instructions. It was pretty simple. He began to mix the chemicals one by one. He glanced over to his friend Nate who was just mixing things at random. He wanted to be remembered for blowing up the Chem. lab and he tried so hard every class period to do so but thankfully, to no avail.

Andrew knew though, that the teacher had caught on before Nate even entered her class room, to what he wanted to do and switched all the chemicals with colored water so as to save her class and herself.

Andrew shook his head and looked back to what he was doing. With as much concentration as possible, he slowly began to pour the last chemical into the mix. He stopped and thought; he'd put in too much of the last chemical. He decided he'd just double the recipe then, like they did in cooking. That way it still turned out, there was just more of it. So he went back to the beginning and began pouring in double of what he needed. Finally it was bubbling and looked good. It was time for the last mixture. Slowly he lifted it and began dripping it into his concoction.

"A-CHOOO!" the kid behind Andrew sneezed, causing him to jump and dump in a large amount of the chemical.

"Oh No!" Andrew grabbed the flask and quickly went to dump it down the sink.

"No, Andrew!" The teacher leapt at him but it was too late! The concoction mixed with the water in the pipes. The teacher quickly pushed everyone out of the class room and they all crashed to the floor just in time.

BOOM!

They all turned around. The Chemistry lab was gone. They looked down the hall; the cafeteria was gone. And where the class room used to be, there was seats from the balcony level of the Auditorium.

"Andrew!" Nate was the one reprimanding him… which didn't make sense to him.

Later, Andrew sat in the Vice Principals office, since the Principal, who happened to be in the balcony level of the Auditorium during the explosion, was in the hospital.

"You destroyed the Chemistry lab, the Cafeteria, and the balcony level of the auditorium." The Vice Principal glared at Andrew.

"Sir, it was an accident, honest! The kid behind me sneezed and made me jump." Andrew spoke in his defense. "I accidentally dumped in more of the last chemical than I was supposed to. I got scared so I thought I'd get rid of it by dumping it down the drain…the teacher never told me not to mix it was water! She never said it would blow up!"

The Vice Principal could believe this. That teacher sometimes seemed to forget to tell the kids important things. The Vice Principal sighed. "Very well. But I do plan on telling your folks about this."

"That's okay, I'm sure they already know." Andrew said timidly.

The man sighed and smiled. The kid was probably right. The explosion could have been heard for miles.

(Story-Time Mode Ends)

…

"Yeah they didn't rebuild any of it until after I was graduated." Carter told Newkirk as he concluded his story. "I guess they didn't want me to blow it up again. Nate was pretty sore at me for a little while since I stole his dream of blowing up the Chem. lab and going even further than that.. But after about a week, he lightened up and turned it around to say that he was the friend of the kid who blew up his high school." Andrew was thoughtful as he spoke. Those were some good times. He looked at Newkirk who was smiling.

"Ya really are clumsy, mate. Always have been." Newkirk was feeling better the bleeding had stopped and the shock had worn off.

"Nah, I'm just unlucky!" Carter smiled.

"So did you pass your test?" Newkirk asked jokingly. He knew Carter didn't.

"Yeah, actually."

Newkirk just looked at him.

"When they were looking in the remains of the classroom, they found my test and found out that, even though I blew up half the school, I still finished the test and mixed it correctly. I got an 'A'."

Newkirk started laughing before stopping and wincing in pain.

"Hey Newkirk, Carter! Is that you?" A voice from the woods brought them to attention. It sounded like Lebeau's voice.

"Yeah! It's us!" Carter called back.

From the bushes emerged Colonel Hogan, Lebeau, and Kinch. "What happened to you two?" The three spoke in unison.

"Newkirk is injured. I think he'll be okay though." Carter stood.

"With you around, mate? Ya might blow up this area of the woods with just water!" Newkirk winced as he was helped up by the young man.

Hogan looked from face to face completely confused.

Carter knew that he was joking, and handed the Englander over to the Colonel and Kinch.

The five went back to camp, to hear the retelling of the odd tale.

[AN] Har Har Har! I had fun with this one!

Well that's my take on when Carter blew up his high school. Hope you liked it! R&R please!

The First point of view of Carter's story is next chapter

I'd like to thank Deana who Beta read this for me! Thank so much hon! You're the best!


	2. Default Telling of Carter's Story 1stPPV

Carter's Distraction:

Default telling of the story! In First person Point of View! Hope you like!

Note I very rarely do first person point of view sorry if it isn't very good! :P

…

[Story Time Mode Begin]

I opened my eyes. I was pretty dazed. I'd been studying all night for the Chemistry test I had that day. Finally my eyes focused on the clock. I only had ten minutes to get ready! I jumped up out of my chair and turned to get my clothes. Unfortunately I had forgotten that I'd left my bag and shoes next to the chair. I tripped over them and stubbed my toe. It really hurt, but I had more important things to worry about.

Quickly, I dressed and threw my bag over my shoulder. I ran down the stairs putting my shoes on and nearly crashed into my Mom, who was carrying a load of laundry in her arms. At least if she fell she would be cushioned and so would I. But I didn't crash into her I swerved at the last second. She had the most surprised look on her face. Her brown eyes got so big! I almost laughed but I didn't have time.

She said, "Andrew, Be careful. Uh…Where are you going?" I think she forgot I had school or maybe didn't realize the time.

"School!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen to grab my dad's toast off his plate. I always did that when I was running late. He never seemed to care. Today he was ready. He held it up for me to grab and I ran out the front door at high speeds. I heard my Mom telling me to be good as I jumped off the front porch.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to run far. Bullfrog, North Dakota is pretty small actually. I passed a bunch of people who were getting ready for work or other kids heading to school. Natalie drove by in her truck I was half temped to hitch a ride. But she's a scary driver and I'd rather not test my luck that day. I turned the corner and cut through a field and I came up to school with just barely a minute to spare. Up the steps of Rutherford B. Hayes Polytechnic High School and down the halls to my class. I always thought the name was really long, and always wondered why they would name it such a long name. It certainly is a mouthful after all, but I only had a year left in the school anyway so I didn't care. When I was a freshman I figured, 'Heck, I'll only be here for a few years then I'll never be back.' So I decided to let it go. We all just called it 'the High School' since it was the only one in the area. At least until you get to Crab-Apple-Junction.

I sat down in my chair at my lab table just as the bell rang, talk about close! The teacher handed out the papers and instructions for the test. I pulled on my lab coat and goggles. Safety First! Then my stomach grumbled. That piece of toast didn't fill me up and plus I ran all the way to school. Maybe I should have joined track. Nah! Knowing my luck I'd trip on my shoe laces and take out all the runners. I decided to pick up something to eat from the Cafeteria after class. Joe, the janitor, could always get me something to eat when it wasn't a lunch period. Then I'd go to the Auditorium and watch Mary Jade rehearse for the school play.

Mary Jane was playing Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, the play by Shakespeare. Mary Jane was a good girl. Sure there were kissing scenes in the play but I knew that they meant nothing to my true love.

I began rearranging my chemicals on my desk. I like things perfect when I work. I began reading the instructions and following the directions. I began pouring the select chemicals and ingredients into my flask. I had to keep a steady heat under it with the burner. It was funny I felt like some kind of mad scientist whenever I did that. It was like Halloween or something to me. Sometimes I would imagine myself making something like a Frankenstein's monster or something. But That's besides the point. I let my imagination run sometimes.

I looked over to my friend Nate. He was a real mad scientist. He always wanted to be famous for something in school. He tried sports but could never break the records. He tried art, but couldn't draw his way out of a paper bag. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. So instead he thought maybe he could be famous for blowing up the school's Chem. Lab. He decided on that after reading a comic book and found out I was taking the course. So he decided to join me. He needed a witness after all. Although I have yet to witness it. And it never happened either and it never would because the teacher knew ahead of time what he was planning, so instead gave him colored water. I figured it out about a week into the course. I had looked at his chemicals and found out they were just water. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to blow up the Chemistry Lab especially with me in it. So I stayed quiet.

I looked back to my flask it had heated long enough. I grabbed the last chemical and went to put it in and then realized that the last chemical I put in, I accidentally read the paper wrong and put it double the amount. So instead I went back to the beginning and put in double of everything else. Chemistry is like Alchemy in a way and cooking is Alchemy an in cooking if you double a recipe you just get more of what you're trying to make. So I figured how different could it be. Finally I had gotten to the last chemical again and slowly began to trickle it into the flask.

Then David sneezed behind me. And he sneezes loud! I hadn't expected it and jumped. I thought I'd jump out of my skin. Then I really wanted to jump out of my skin. I had dumped in too much of the chemical too fast. "Oh, no!" Thinking quickly I decided I'd start over and just dump it down the drain. Water would dilute it right? No harm in that.

I ran to the sink and, just as I poured it down the drain, I heard the teacher yell at me to stop. She seemed panicked. I turned and she grabbed me and the other kids and forced us into the hall way. We hit the ground just as a large explosion went off behind us. I didn't think it really happened. I thought 'maybe I fell asleep in class! Yeah! That had to be it! It was only a dream!' Then I turned around. The classroom was gone. I groaned. Boy was I in trouble. I looked down the hall where the Cafeteria used to be. People were running out of other class rooms to see what happened. I guess I'd have nothing to eat until later. I looked back to the former class room and realized there were seats from the balcony level of the auditorium in the rubble.

I was in so much trouble. Then I looked over to Nate who had yelled at me. Why was he yelling at me? Didn't he want the Chem. lab to blow up? That didn't make any sense to me. Then the Vice principal came and got me. I sat in his office for the entire day while he got the reports and casualty count. By 'casualty' I mean all the damage.

He came in and sat down behind his desk. He was red faced with anger. I was, to say the least, scared. I cowered in my chair in front of him. I was in the Vice Principal's office since the principal, who had been in the balcony of the auditorium, was in the hospital. I still don't know why he was up there. Some kids said that's where he went to nap. Teachers said it was official business but I think I believe the kids more.

"You destroyed the Chemistry lab, the Cafeteria, and the balcony level of the auditorium." The Vice Principal's voice was loud and harsh.

I've got to say, I cowered even more.

"But Sir," I said. "it was an accident, honest! The kid behind me sneezed and made me jump. I accidentally dumped in more of the last chemical than I was supposed to. I got scared so I thought I'd get rid of it by dumping it down the drain…the teacher never told me not to mix it was water! She never said it would blow up!"

He lightened up after I explained the situation to him. But I was still scared. My Mom was what I was really worried about. Dad would probably laugh. Reprimand me a little but Mom would go on a spiel about how I could have been hurt and then she'll try talking me out of chemistry class. Moms can be so over protective sometimes. Actually all the time. "Very well. But I do plan on telling your folks about this."

I smiled timidly. I knew that my folks probably already knew. News traveled fast in a small town. "That's okay, I'm sure They already know." I slipped out of my chair and was dismissed. I was glad to get out of there. Now I just had to deal with my folks.

Weirdly enough I was a hero to all the kids in school after that.

…

[Story Time Mode End]

I kind of rambled because Carter seems to do that! XD after all this is Carter telling the story. Hope you liked it. Please R&R


End file.
